


"Happy name day, Theon"

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: father son moment between Ned and TheonNed gives Theon his bow
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Ros
Kudos: 4





	"Happy name day, Theon"

______

.......

Theon Greyjoy smiled as he hurried down to avoid being late for sword practice. He was fourteen today and he was excited.

He could finally go to Winter City and sleep with that older girl, Ros. The red-haired woman had appeared in his life almost a year ago for unknown reasons, and had bewitched him. That day he promised that when he was of age he would go to Seeing her and Ros had smiled at her making him promise to be right on his name day. To her, make it more special.

Robb was the only one who knew about it and although he did not approve of what he was going to do, always so honorable, he would cover him before the others.

So, for Theon, he quickly passed by being congratulated by everyone, including Snow, and having a small party before it was already night. The Greyjoy was ecstatic and he hurried to the door to leave while Robb covered him entertaining everyone present. .

Well, almost everyone.

-Theon.

Eddard Stark's voice slowed the boy's gait like a thunderbolt causing him to turn around and look curiously at the older boy, who had a slight smile on his face.

-And those hurries?

Like any answer, Theon felt his cheeks turn red. Although he accepted them, the Greyjoy knew that Ned Stark did not like the practice, so to speak, that the minor was going to perform.

-N...nn...nothing.

He replied even without being able to lie well to the eldest, which obviously realized his lie but did not comment on the contrary, on the contrary, he got closer to the Greyjoy, making him finally notice what the elder had in hand.

An arch.

-Well, I was going to give it to you later but as you seem to be in a hurry- to his words Theon looked away not wanting to find out if the older one was disappointed in him since, like the children Stark and Jon Snow, the Greyjoy hated to disappoint Lord Stark -... here you go.

And handed him the bow.

Theon took the aforementioned object in his hands, observing it with fascination. Even though he was tall, the bow was larger than his person but possessed just lightness and weight to maintain a good balance.

The Greyjoy looked at the bow in his hands fascinated, letting his eyes and hands run through it to notice how it is. The minor's eyes were perfect and he made it known.

Theon turned his gaze to the older boy and smiled at him gratefully.

-It's perfect.Thank you very much, Lord Stark.

The man nodded, taking the hair out of the smallest thing he used to do with Robb's hair, Jon's, and Theon's own until recently.

The Greyjoy pretended to be bothering him but made no complaint before the older Stark spoke again.

-Happy name day, Theon.

Ned Stark gave him one last smile before saying goodbye to him and telling him to be careful but he will have a good time.

Theon cast one last glance at the door before sighing and turning back to the party.

Seeing Ros could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
